creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Identidade 303
Entidade 303 é uma creepypasta comumente chamada de "o Novo Herobrine". De acordo com a história, um ex-funcionário foi demitido por Notch (o criador de Minecraft). Agora, ele quer se vingar da Mojang, do jogo Minecraft e dos jogadores. Entidade 303 é dito não ser apenas um ex-funcionário, mas toda uma equipe de hackers passando por nomes como "303mojang.com303" e "entity.303". Se você tiver arquivos em seu computador que são nomeados com qualquer coisa como "303", então ele poderia ser dos Hackers da Entidade 303. Dizem que esses Hackers também podem banir jogadores e os moderadores corruptos. 1/40 jogadores são afetados pela 303 e equipe deles. Herobrine realmente veio para o Minecraft até o final de 2014 ou 2015. Alguns sinais foram vistos nos mundos do Minecraft invadidos por esses Hackers dizendo "Hjälp" ("Socorro" em sueco). Isso significa que o Herobrine precisa da nossa ajuda (ou Hjälp) para derrotar o Entidade 303. Se ele não for derrotado logo, o Minecraft estará sob seu controle. (Nota: o primeiro avistamento do 303 aconteceu em 10 de dezembro de 2013. Os eventos daquele encontro são desconhecidos) A aparição Max Rudge, 10 de dezembro de 2013 Eu estava brincando com alguns amigos no Xbox 360, jogando Minecraft e nós estávamos no modo criativo , estávamos planejando a construção de uma grande cidade. O mundo também estava no modo pacífico. Estávamos todos jogando normalmente até que uma casa começou a queimar, e muita lava apareceu também. Agora, claro, todo mundo tinha ouvido falar de griefers, mas na verdade nós ficamos culpando uns aos outros. Na verdade, uma outra casa começou a queimar também. Nós culpamos o host com aqueles privilégios de acolhimento. No entanto, estávamos errados. Todos nós decidimos investigar o que realmente estava acontecendo. Fomos todos para uma casa juntos (incluindo o anfitrião do nosso grupinho) só para ver a coisa mais assustadora acontecer. Olhamos pela janela e vimos algumas TNT em algum lugar distante. Estávamos todos começando a ficar com medo, e tudo iria ficar ainda mais assustador. Em seguida, começamos a olhar ao redor das casas e a maioria delas estavam em chamas. Não havia nada que pudesse explicar esses incêndios nas casas. Eu tentei mexer no host de TNT e fogo mas não funcionou. Mais uma vez, outra merda começou a acontecer quando estávamos todos juntos, incluindo o anfitrião do grupo de novo. Todo mundo estava na casa. Contei os jogadores realmente estávamos todos juntos. Mas tinham coisas estranhas acontecendo e não tinha como explicar Para a minha surpresa, começamos a encontrar sinais de TNT novamente. Era demais. Liguei um cabo do meu Xbox ao meu computador. Eu abri um programa usado para ler os códigos-fonte que acontecem no jogo. Para a minha surpresa, os códigos-fontes descreveram esses acontecimentos como "303". Meus códigos-fontes logo começaram a ficar fora de controle. "303" códigos de entidades estranhas estavam aparecendo e eu não poderia detê-los. Meu computador estava sendo sobrecarregado com isso! Eu tentei descobrir quem estava causando isso, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Mas nem tudo foi causado por ele. O anfitrião do grupo começou a vasculhar os códigos para nos assustar também. não foi um segredo por muito tempo. Os códigos-fontes me disseram tudo que estava acontecendo, incluindo o que os jogadores fizeram, incluindo eu também. Mas, então, os códigos-fontes foram desfeitos e apagados. Certamente, foi ele que fez isso, algum hacker. Não importa o quanto eu tentasse, eu não conseguia descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Mas os códigos-fontes escrito com as palavras "Make a Wish" (Faça um desejo). Eu pensei que era o anfitrião brincando, mas, em seguida, começamos a culpar uns aos outros novamente. Como você pode ver nos códigos-fontes. Eu destaquei tudo o que a entidade 303 fez. Bloquear 1241 e as TNT. O item 3213 e Flint and Steel. O bloco 4 de madeira. No arquivo RAR do mundo do jogo, eu destaquei essa fala "MAKEAWISH" como eu disse anteriormente. Esta lista continuou, detonando completamente o meu computador. Mas uma questão permanece: Será este o Herobrine? Logo depois, o anfitrião teve que ir dormir e deixou o jogo. No entanto, os códigos-fontes ainda estavam trabalhando, mas o mundo estava desligado. O Entidade 303 ainda estava controlando o mundo. Eu decidi sair do meu programa e ver se alguém tinha visto esse misterioso "Entidade" nos fóruns Minecraft. Havia algumas pessoas. Alguns deles me enviou fotos que eles tiraram, e apenas um jogador que jogava no PC tirou uma foto da Skin dele, de como ele era. Ele disse que estava brincando com seu amigo em um servidor Hamachi privado. Como você pode ver, eles encontraram esse Hacker também. Sim, ele tem um pacote de textura, mas ele me enviou o pacote e não tinha nenhum mob ou bloco com uma pele branca nesse jogo. Logo um perfil misterioso dos fóruns começou a conversar comigo. Ele só disse algumas palavras e, em seguida, deixou no chat. "Notch vai pensar que você é louco, quando ele vê isso, por sinal. VOCÊ É O PRÓXIMO". Corri e cliquei em seu perfil. Mas a página deu o famoso erro 404. Logo eu recebi uma mensagem de caixa de entrada dele e cliquei nela. Perguntei para ele se ele era o Herobrine e eu tive uma resposta assustadora: Ele me escreveu: ".. Eu substituiu o Herobrine. Ele morreu. Ele não está mais com a gente, nem com qualquer outra pessoa". Eu estava usando um outro site para responder ele com uma proteção. Nos fóruns, a minha conta foi banida e excluída de repente. Eu tentei entrar novamente no site, apenas para saber porquê excluíram a minha conta, quando eu eu que estava escrito "A sua conta foi excluída pelo seguinte motivo: Pare!". Eu quase não acreditei! Eu fiz outra conta e depois eu parei de pesquisar e fui dormir. Fgchcgbxfgc DC cxxfggcxfgcxd você foi hackeardi מהנעממייהבהכעעעמהנעממייהבהכעעע c�� Atualização Entidade 303 disse que temos cinco semanas para treinar, porque a guerra será em 5 semanas. Eles nos mandou pegar uns caras bem preparados. Ele também disse que ao olhar para fora de sua janela durante a noite, você vai vê-lo comendo crianças e cuspindo seus ossos. As crianças estão desaparecendo, e a última coisa que eles fizeram foi jogar Minecraft. Além disso, a equipe de Thespeed179 descobriu o "enxofre de Imunidade". É um endereço IP que o protege de 303. Não se sabe como ele funciona. Se você não tiver sido afetado por 303 ainda, isso vai acontecer em 5 semanas. Times da Guerra Entidade 303 não pode ser derrotado apenas com alguém lutando sozinho. Assim, algumas pessoas criaram equipes para derrotá-lo. Os fundadores recrutam membros para lutar contra o Entidade 303. A equipe do Thespeed179 é a primeira. A equipe de velocidade tem uma servidor especial chamado "Enxofre de Imunidade". Uma coisa que protege eles do Entidade 303, Mas Uma Coisa...Se Encontrar o Entidade 303 Tirem o Cabo Do Xbox 360,...Porfavor! Não Vandalizem! -ArthurCategoria:Diários Categoria:Minecraft Categoria:Teorias Categoria:Doença Mental Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Horror